


Love on A Dare

by gothfoxx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Human AU, I call him Deacon, Innuendo, It will get sad, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Sexual innuendos, but then not, like the whole story is based on an angst prompt so don’t be fooled, puns, puns used as flirting, the narrative voice changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: Jessiebbb was given a prompt on tumblr and was nice enough to let me use it!high school intruality au where Remus asks Patton out on a dare but then Patton fines out/intruality angst
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	1. -Sweat emoji- -Octopus emoji-

**Author's Note:**

> i must say that until i saw this prompt and this idea popped into my head i had actually disliked this pairing, so many of the fics i found with them was unsympathetic and toxic. This fic might be angsty but i want to show a healthy version of this ship, so get ready for sugar sweet fluff, silly teenage shenanigans, and high school brand heartbreak!

School trips sucked, Remus would say they sucked ass but Roman would whine and Remus was already so done with today that making his twin whine would be the opposite of fun. Not only were they stuck at the boring rundown, family owned, poor excuse of a theme park on the hottest day of the year, they also were doing “volunteer” work, not very voluntary since the school forced them to be there, BUT (hehe butt) Remus was also having the fact that he was single thrown in his face all day! Twinsy Roman and their younger brother Deacon were both in the same groups as their boyfriends, Virgil and Logan respectfully. No, no, Remus was alone and miserable in a stupidly warm pirate outfit at the front of the park dancing around in the sun for families to take pictures with. Stupid school trips.

During their 20 minute lunch break the whole alone and single situation was made worse with his brothers and their so’s being all cute and sappy. He must have mumbled louder than he meant to because Roman sighed and in his best ‘well fine then’ tone, pointed at his twin and issued the challenge, “I double dip dare you to ask out the next guy to come through the break room door!” And well he can’t back out of a double dip dare, those were sacred and dated back to a time before Deacon could even toddle! “Fiiiiine but if they say no you gotta buy me a snowcone with every flavor on it.” He bargains, the chances of a rando saying yes to a smoock like him was low even on a good day so he might as well get a sugar high out of the whole ordeal.

They didn’t have to wait long before the next group walked in, some of the paid actors who actually worked at this dump. Most had their costume heads off and surprisingly were all ladies, the interviewer must be a creep then, but the last one in still had their head on and was a very male sounding voice called out to the girls, “remember to hydrate kiddos, we don’t want any repeats of last weekend!” The octopus getup got ‘okays’ and a rather ridiculous call of ‘sure daddio’ from the girls.

Not ever one to think twice Remus hopped up from their table and maneuvered his way to the octopus man. Without missing a beat as the very blue octopus turned to acknowledge his, Remus grabbed one of the gloves hands and kissed it. “are you from Tennessee? because you’re the only _ten-tecal_ I see.” He waggles his eyebrows in a cartoonish way as the actress inside giggles. “You must be a cephalopod, Because you octopi my thoughts.” He continues earning another giggle from the still suited actor inside and from a couple of the headless ones. “When I saw you and I was hooked, want to go out for coffee with me?” He finally asks to the gasp of one of the girls and an eye roll from most of his own group.

Blue octopus man takes back his hand and undoes his mascot head, inside is none other than Patton Seaver, their school’s resident homebody and teachers’ pet. Not to mention that even if he was cute in that wallflower-y way he had as much personality as a wet towel, but not that towel from South Park, Patton had more personality than that cum rag at least. But(t) the guy was an even more “no fun” robot than Logan was! speaking of Logan it looked like they had the same nerd herd glasses, nerrrrds! So anyway, Remus had lucked out this time, everyone knew this guy was as clean and straight as a rich CEO’s cocaine line.

But mr dresses-like-a-dad looks at Remus from behind those nerd glasses like he was given the best birthday present ever, Remus could swear they had anime stars in them they were so bright. “Wait really!?” Patton askes doing an excited little hop, and well if that wasn’t the most hopeful puppy eyes he’d ever seen. “I asked didn’t I?” He counters, cause umm if Pat was going to be not straight Remus wanted to be the reason for that awakening. Annnnd if it turned out the guy thought this was a friend thing then meh, Remus could always use a good alibi friend.

Patton squealed with joy and did a few more happy hops, “I’d love to! Omg! No one ever wants to hang out with me and THE Remus Royal akses me out for coffee, best day ever!” He cheers, and well fuck…that was adorable and really, really sad. Is the reason he never went to any parties because he wasn’t invited? Did he just not know that most people just crashed in when they heard about hangouts? Poor guy. Remus puts on his best flirty grin and pulls out his phone, “Put your number in my phone Peppermint-Patty, we can figure out a where and when later. Sadly my break is just about over” he gestures to the table his group is sitting at, the others wave and Patton looks a bit flustered, cute. “Oh sure! Look at you with those bright ideas.” Patton compliments as he takes the phone and adds a new contact. ‘Patty-cake🐙’ Remus smiles at the name and pockets the phone just as Logan and Deacon slink over, signaling break was indeed over. “Talk to you soon Octo-Pat” Remus farewells as he follows them out, he doesn’t miss the giggles that follow.


	2. -candy emoji- -sleep emoji-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay panic? yeh  
> funny screen names? dubs yeh  
> puns? fuk yeeeeeh!

The rest of the day sucked a little less than the first half, Remus was big enough to admit that the thought of Patton’s giggles and cheery smile is what kept him from just giving up and ditching. His brothers and the guys had made fun of his quick change of tune as they boarded the bus back to the school, “Who knew De and Remus had the same tastes.” Virgil snickers making Logan roll his eyes and Deacon glare menacingly at the emo edgelord. “Aw come on babe, don’t insult Deacon like that. Logan has his charm…on occasion.” Roman counters. Remus doesn’t like the way they dismiss poor Pat like that, Virgil had been the loner kid before Roman had dragged him into their group and their dearest little brother had been coaxed out of his anti-social ways when Logan had engaged in a battle of philosophy when they were in middle school. “Hey lay off him. So what he’s different? I’m different and you guys love me!” Remus hisses out as the teacher does roll call. Roman makes a so-so gesture with his hand and the other laugh and nod, “Shut up, you would all be bored without me!” He huffs and lays across their laps earning a warning about behavior from the very tired teacher up front.

The rest of the trip home was filled with chatting about what they all endured that day and making plans for the upcoming weekend, that’s when the conversation circled back to Remus’ date. “Where do you plan to take Patton? A Starbucks or hipster coffee shop are not usually your ‘scene’” Logan asks using air quotes to emphasize the outdated slang. “Yeah! I can’t picture you in a sea of snobby preps or hipsters without your baseball bat or tire iron.” Pipes up Virgil who had been zoning out before, he seemed to really like messing with Remus today…probably because Remus was constantly teasing him about his early 2000 emo look. “Not like there’s plenty of local mom and pop cafes or diners around town, you know perks of having a theme park near by and all.” Sasses Deacon as he combs his hand through Logon’s short (less than perfect now) hair. And wow Remus loved having a smart and amazing brother! Roman was great too but he didn’t have the same finesse with words and back talk that their younger brother did. “Fuck yeah De! He looks like the kind of guy that would love diners with that whole Mr dad vibe he has!” He cheers, but then Roman makes a ‘daddy’ joke and they end up forgetting the date again.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧.✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

After having to be slathered with aloe juice from all the spots he forgot to cover with sunscreen Remus was happy to just lay on his bed and scroll through his feed, liking and commenting on some epic monster effects makeups and a few grimdark aus before he got bored. He was going to text one of his graffiti buddies when his thumb stopped on Patton’s id, the memory of those giggles played again. Texting on the same day wasn’t that taboo was it? Pat wouldn’t have just played along and put in a fake number, right? Ugh no no he was sounding like [Dancing! In the Panic Room](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ZWb0vbKaHI), why should Remus care about taboo? His whole existence was centered around being a big middle finger to tradition. And if Pat gave him a fake number then that was his choice, it might suck but Remus had come over to hit on him unannounced. Remus clicked the id and shot off a text.

**???:** Some scientists classify me as “vulgaris”, but I’m really sweet once you get to know me ;{)

** Patty-cake ** 🐙: Remus? Hehe your smiley has a mustache too!

**Royal💚:** you bet, it’s my signature look 👈👈 what’s it like being a sea creature on land all the time?

**Patty-cake🐙:** it’s nice but everyone’s humor seem pretty /dry/

**Royal💚:** that’s no “pun”, did I “wet” your appetite today?

**Patty-cake🐙:** your really good at this, like a duck to water

**Royal💚:** the goal IS to “quack” you up ;{)

**Patty-cake🐙:** lol =D

The rest of the evening was spent trading bad puns and telling even worse jokes, Remus kept it all pg-13 since he still wasn’t sure which way Peppermint Patter swung. It was getting close to 11 when Patton’s texts started to slow, Remus was kinda sad about it but heck even he was beginning to flag and he was used to staying up till 2 or 3. But the guy also legit worked at the crap-shoot, if he went through that every day with a hot suit on then of course Pat would get tired at old man hours. He felt bad for probably keeping the poor dude up but he could practically see that smile every time he sent a new play on words. Ah fuck, damn it all to the netherplains! Remus f’ing Cain Royal had a crush on Patton ‘Padre’ Seaver! Fuck!

Luigi: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Mario: Remus wtf?!

Luigi: hsvctsgdvhdhsbsgdgddhhd

Bowser: gay key smash? Hmm [💭](https://emojipedia.org/thought-balloon/)

Mario: wait wait I’ve heard you laughing through the walls why are you freaking out

Mario: who are you talking to!?!

Mario: R ein in the gay and tell us dreadful duke!

Luigi: aahshahhh I’d sell Satan my letf testical to make him smilrdhhdhdhhbsnsgdgnxj

Bowser: really PlainPat? You hardly know anything about him, you haven’t even been on your date yet and what? you’re going to do a dark ritualistic summoning for him? What kind of sorcery is this? Geez

Luigi: STFU hes an angel (҂｀ﾛ´)凸

Mario: and youre a fallen one, what a match

Bowser: ooh I see you just want to dirty him up eh?

Mario: aha yes that explains it, you want to break his halo as it were

Luigi: some support you guys are and after all the things I’ve done for you and yours :{P

Bowser: shit, fine I still owe you for hiding L in your closet when mom came home early :/

Bowser: just don’t get upset if he turns out to be a hety

Mario: and if he hurts you we’ll help hide the body

Bowser: or what’s left of it

Luigi: (Ɔ˘з˘)(ꈍヮꈍ)˘ε˘ C) there now I feel the love tonight

Bowser: ew

Mario: gross, go to sleep dirty duke

It might not have been the support he was looking for but at least he didn’t have to handle all these feelings alone, last time he tried that someone ended up in the hospital…ok so it was him, he didn’t take finding out about their dad’s affair or being threatened by said dad all that well. They made a rule after that, the three of them would shoulder shit like that together[ afoaofa](https://youtu.be/Fv1ibZ1VhoI) style. Sure they might think Remus is chasing tail or whatever but they still had his back and that’s what he needed as he sent a goodnight text with a heart to Patton. A moment later he got one back. Yeah he was caught hook line and sinker.

**Patty-cake🐙:** sweet dreams 🍬


	3. -backpack emoji- -bread emoji-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you gotta spend some time love~

The next day at school was pretty subdued with a portion of the students gone for their day of 'volunteer' work and the rest still feeling dead on their feet from their day (zombies had nothing on this shuffling). And the brothers were no different, Deacon was laying with his head in Logan’s lap as said boyfriend dozed off, Roman and Virgil sat legs tangled as they shared earbuds, and Remus was snuggled up in a nest of all their coats. They had skipped lunch to take over one of the unused classrooms near the school’s drafty back side, it wasn’t too uncommon an occurrence with their group what was odd was the knock that came from the door. Roman was closest to the door so after a sigh of acceptance he popped out his side of the earbuds and went to see who it was, the others drowsily tried to listen in, reasons varying from boredom to preparing for a throw down.

“Hey Padre, what brings your golden locks to our neck of the woods?” Roman greets with all the flourish of a Shakespearean actor. Patton smiled at the enthusiasm and gestures to a large lunch cooler in his hand, “I figured you kids might need a pick-me-up, it’s just _sand_ wiches and gold _fish_ crackers.” He confesses as he goes to hand over the cooler only for the intention to be dismissed when Roman drags him into the class room. “Wake up sleeping cuties! Our knight in gleaming khakis has graced us with a feast!” The boisterous brunet declares at the others, Deacon barely flinches while Logan and Virgil look mildly annoyed at the sudden noise but they perk up at the promise of food. “Patty!” Remus cheers, the last of their party was struggling to detwine himself out of two messenger bags. It takes Logan stepping in but eventually all of them are sitting on desks and munching on snacks, it’s like an indoor picnic!

The topic of conversation drifts from their hodgepodge tastes in music to classes and the new teacher in home-ec to weekend plans, “And Deacon wants to watch the next episode of the series, it sounds like an interesting plot.” Logan says as he glances to Patton who is sitting across from him in the circle, “What do you have on the agenda this weekend Patton?” And the dastardly nerd had the audacity to glance oh so unsubtly at Remus, the others grinned or snickered as Pat blushed and Remus had an eyebrow off with the terrible nerd-boy(it was a stale-mate because they stopped to listen when Patton started to talk)“W-well we hadn’t talked about it yet. Guess we got sidetracked last night.” The poor flustered senior shrugged.

“Oooh? Sidetracked, ba-geez Remus you only talked to him once leave some mystery for later goblin king!” Virgil teased earning a face full of sandwich wrapper from the freshmen and a warning nudge from his desk neighbor, “Don’t spook the new guy babe.” Roman stage whispers, his eyes alight with the same mischief as his boyfriend. Deacon faked a gag at their joking, Logan rolls his eyes, “Then I do hope you find time in the next few days, this weekend is supposed to be nice and it would be a shame to waste it, yes?” In an effort to ignore the implication of Virgil’s statement and preserve the happy mood Logan goes on to talk about the predictions of the local weather personality. Ok the nerd is Remus’ only ally, all other friendships were cancelled! He was getting as many bugs and lizards to dissect as his creepy nerd heart desired for that save.

Lunch wraps up in a slightly better tone but left them all scrambling to get to their next class, most days they would have to go separate ways but with Patton being there today Deacon had a walking companion it would seem. They got all the way to the front of the school chatting on and off before Deacon had to duck into his class, “See you kiddo, have a great day!” Patton calls as he continued his way to the entrance and out the doors. Dee hadn’t even gotten to wave back with the way the older boy sped away, it was weird but it left Dee feeling sad that the other didn’t wait a return goodbye, “ _Oh wow, the freak-show made friends with another creep!_ ” Deacon sighs, he forgot that this lesson was the one he had with a bunch of idiots from middle school, “ _Guess since your dad left your sorry ass you must have gone looking for a new one._ ” They really liked bringing that up, it didn’t even sting anymore. “Why yes, I absolutely did that thing you just said because I’m so sad a human being, he even packs my lunch for me.” Deacon deadpans as he takes his seat and takes out his folder. The whispers and scorn don’t stop but they could go screw themselves, Pat was leagues above them, so what if being called kiddo had made him feel nice and the little bit of lunch they had tasted good because you could taste it was made with love? So what? He wouldn’t give these worms the pleasure of knowing that, Remus better keep this guy around.

With his classes over for the day Patton packed up the lunch cooler into the minivan and heads back home to get ready. He had a lot to do before the little ones got home, laundry was piling up, the dishes need to be unloaded, and dinner had to be started. They were running low on groceries so he would have to make a list for his next day off this week. He needed to make sure to save some money for his date, his DATE! It was so exciting to just spend an afternoon with someone his own age, he loved his kids and the ladies at work but it was hard not knowing what it was like to just be a teenager. Pat hummed with the [pop song ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FuLY2M8Woco0&t=N2Q2MmY0NWFkOGI4NGRhMzczMjBjMTU3OWNmNTA5MzQyOGRkMjYwOCxFRWlLd2RXSA%3D%3D&b=t%3A54y4nze0ylErT3zUXYsZBA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgothfoxx.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616694121114009600%2Flove-on-a-dare-prt-3&m=1)playing on the radio while he thought about how fun it had been to eat with the others and how they had included him. The song winds down as he pulls into the driveway of the and big brother mode is activated, school and friends would have to wait, he had just over 2 hours to get everything done before the kids got home and tore through it again and he couldn’t blow it all on thinking about a cute boy! Nope! But he really really wanted to, stupid responsibilities and adorable siblings with their puppy eyes, he’d just have to wait till tonight to think about Remus.

**Author's Note:**

> i used a site for some of the puns but most were waaaay to sexual for what i wanted so i tweaked them, if youre familiar with my works you will note im big on pet-names/nicknames...its like that for my friends too, each person i know has been bestowed a nickname that i only use for them cause im a sap haha  
> See yall next chapter and as always you cam find me on tumblr @gothfoxx


End file.
